No Ordinary Life by laceym
by laceym
Summary: This follows the adventures of John Crichton and the crew aboard Moya through the uncharted territories.
1. Chapter 1

_No Ordinary Life_ by laceym

Chapter 1

"Damn!" John swore as he aimed Winona over the overturned barricade. "Aeryn! Where the hezmana are you!"

The intercom statics, "John, calm down, I'll be there in a few microts."

"I don't have a few microts!" he screamed.

"Ugh!" came the grunt in reply. The intercom went silent.

"Damn! Damn!" John continued swearing. He had to wait until the others fired before he could return the volley. He shook his head to clear the sweat that dripped into his eyes. "I'm going to kill that flying rat," he promised.

There was a loud bang and a shout. John heaved a sigh of relief as he saw a fully armed and enraged Luxan barreling through the people who had him pinned down.

"John!" D'Argo yelled.

"I'm right here," John returned.

"Get over here," D'Argo ordered.  
John quickly leapt from behind the barricade and ran past the Luxan warrior. D'Argo laid down cover fire and they made their way to the waiting shuttle pod. John climbed onboard and D'Argo fired the engines and lifted off from the planet's surface.

"How is it that you manage to get into trouble everywhere you go?" D'Argo asked quietly.

John grimaced. "It's Rygel's fault," he explained.  
"Rygel?" D'Argo sounded amused.

"I'm not amused D'Argo," John said. "Where's Aeryn?"

"She's in her prowler laying down cover fire. You know that these things don't have weapons attached," D'Argo waved his hand. "We'll be aboard Moya soon."

"Good," John nodded. "That means that I can send Sparky out the airlock."  
"What did he do?" D'Argo asked.

"He…he…" John stopped speaking.

"I see," D'Argo suppressed a grin. "I don't know if Zhann will allow you to harm Rygel."

"I really don't care what she wants at the moment," John muttered. "I'm going to hurt him this time."

"Fine," D'Argo said.

The docking web was deployed and the pod was taken into the landing bay. John got up quickly from his seat and raced into the main compartment of Moya.  
"Where is he?" John yelled.

"Who are you looking for John?" the calm voice of the Delvian priestess Zhann sounded behind him.

John spun around and faced Zhann. He shook his head as her beautiful blue skin shimmered in the internal lighting of the living ship.

"Buckwheat! Sparky! That flying rat that thinks that he's still in charge of an empire!" John railed.

"Ah John," Zhann sighed heavily. "Surely there is a better way out of this."

"Nope," John shook his head.

The sound of running footsteps came down the corridor. Aeryn along with D'Argo rounded the corner.

"Crichton!" Aeryn called to him. "We don't have time for this."

"Yes, we do!" John screamed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Excuse me," Pilot's voice came over the communications unit.

"Yes!" Aeryn, D'Argo and John said at the same time.

"We have ships approaching," Pilot said. "They are signaling us to stand down."

"What?" Aeryn shouted.

"Pilot, we need starburst now!" D'Argo ordered.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible for another five microts," Pilot answered.

"Oh by the goddess," Zhann whispered.  
"I'm telling you it's that damn Hynerian's fault," John roared.

"What did he do?" D'Argo demanded.

"He stole my tape recorder and traded it…I don't know what the Hell the traded it for, but I got it back!" John waved his hands.

Aeryn stared at John for a moment, "So you got it back? Why were they shooting at you?"

"I don't know who they were," John admitted. "I left the trader with my tape recorder and then these goons came out of nowhere."  
"Goons?" Zhann sounded puzzled.

"Not now Zhann!" both John and D'Argo said at the same time.

"If you are wondering about Rygel," Pilot chimed in. "He's not on board at this time."  
"What!" all four of them shouted.

"Oh!" John ran his hand over his face. " This is great! For all we know Sparky's behind this."

"Well," Aeryn interjected. "We don't know that yet."

"This is Rygel we're talking about," D'Argo said. "Pilot are you sure that these ships are hostile?"

"They are demanding that we stand aside and be boarded," Pilot confirmed.

D'Argo began a stream of Luxan curses that the translator microbes couldn't manage.

"Are my translator microbes working?" John wondered.

"The microbes don't translate everything," Zhann sighed. "For that we are grateful." She looked at D'Argo who continued with his rant.

"What are we going to do?" Aeryn asked.

"I don't know," John stared at the floor. "But I'll come up with something."  
"I'll have a real plan," Aeryn said.

"Right," John snapped. "I forgot. I'm inferior."

"It's a statement of fact John," Aeryn smiled at him.

John huffed and stormed away from them.

He walked cautiously into his chambers and checked that nothing else was missing. He placed the recovered tape recorder on the table. He turned around at the sound of a D.R.D. John sat on the sleeping pallet and buried his face in his hands. This was no ordinary life and it was certainly not the extraordinary one that he had wished for either. He was the son of an astronaut, who simply wanted to make his mark that made him different from his father. But here he was in the middle of space with a ship full of escaped criminals and very pissed off Peace Keeper who had been deemed 'irreversibly contaminated' because she stuck her neck out for him. He was nowhere near anything that resembled normal and he was still uncertain about the whole 'living ship' deal. The D.R.D. stayed in the corner and observed John.

"Pilot," he called.

"Yes Crichton," Pilot appeared in the communications display.

"Are those ships still on approach?" he asked.  
"Yes," Pilot answered. "We have also located Rygel."

"Does this mean that I can flush him out of the airlock?" John's mouth twisted into a smile.  
"Far be it for me to comment on that one Crichton," Pilot appeared aghast.

John chuckled. "It's okay, Pilot. Don't worry about it. When can we starburst?"

"As soon as we get Rygel onboard," Pilot replied.

"Good," John nodded. "I'll go meet Sparky in the launch bay."

"Yes Crichton," Pilot murmured.

John walked out of his chambers and noticed that the D.R.D. followed him. This was the one he had repaired with some tape. The one he had broken when he first came aboard.

"Uh, Pilot?" John called.

"Yes John?" Pilot answered.

"Why is the D.R.D. following me?" he asked.

"Moya is worried about you," Pilot answered.

John exhaled. He turned to the D.R.D. and got down to eye level. "Don't worry about me girl," he said softly.

The D.R.D. blinked twice and then sped off down the corridor. John continued walking and came face to face with Zhann.

"Don't interfere," he warned.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Zhann said.

"Why are you walking with me?" he asked.  
"I'm merely going in the same direction as you are John," Zhann replied quietly.

"Uh – huh," John murmured.

"That sounds like you don't trust me," Zhann said reproachfully.

"Oh, I trust you all right," John told her, "I trust you to be you."

Zhann appeared puzzled.

"The translators can't translate everything Zhann," John reminded her quietly.

Zhann's face merely became unreadable. They walked together to the launch bay. The pod containing Rygel landed. He floated off it and stopped when he saw John.

"Yes?" Rygel waved imperiously.

"Sparky!" John said with enthusiasm.

"The others won't allow you to kill me," Rygel declared.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that one, Rygel," Aeryn's voice sounded from behind John.

He glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that D'Argo was with her.

"What the yotz is going on?" Rygel demanded.

"You stole my tape recorder!" John said. "You stole it and you traded it for something!"

"You're not supposed to steal from any of us Rygel," Zhann said placidly.

"The trader wanted something unusual," Rygel argued. "Crichton is about as odd as they come and he would have strange things."

"Did you search all of our things?" Aeryn asked a bit too quietly.

"No," Rygel veered off a bit.

John's eyebrow arched. "You mean?" he looked at her.

"Oh yes," Aeryn smiled. "Once we realized that he took something small we checked to see if anything we had was missing."

Rygel gripped the controls of his chair tightly.

"I will not stand for this," Rygel muttered.

"What did you get in return for our things Rygel?" D'Argo asked.

"Something that I needed," Rygel jutted his mouth.

Zhann closed her eyes. "The goons as John called them, may not have been in response to anything of John's but one of us."

"What?" John was stunned.

"Of course," Aeryn agreed.

"Great!" D'Argo spat.

The communications display came on. "Starburst now," Pilot announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starburst happened relatively quickly. Everyone hung on as Moya made the leap from one point in space to the next. The reentry into normal space was a hard transition but it happened.

"Pilot!" D'Argo shouted. "Did the ships follow us?"

"No Ka D'Argo," Pilot answered. "They did not."

"So we can get back to killing Rygel," John declared.

"Yes," Pilot agreed.

Rygel quickly moved his chair out of the way and took off down the corridor.

"We're on a ship Sparky!" John taunted. "You can't hide for long!"

"Really John," Zhann said. "We need to find out what Rygel received for his trade."

"We need to figure out whose belongings sent those others looking for us," Aeryn corrected.

Zhann turned her back and walked out of the bay.

"I don't think that she likes me very much," Aeryn observed.

"She likes you just fine," John shrugged.

"What he said," D'Argo agreed.

Aeryn shook her head. "Fine!" she stormed off.

D'Argo stared at John for a moment.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" John asked.

"No," D'Argo shook his head. "Not this time."

John smiled wanly as D'Argo left.

John studied the shuttle pod and decided to search it. He had no idea what he was looking for but it would make him feel as though he had a little bit of control of the present circumstances. He emptied out every storage compartment he could find and placed them on a workstation. The communications display came on.

"Crichton," Pilot spoke.  
"Yes Pilot," John looked over at him.

"I didn't recognize the markings on the approaching vessels," Pilot told him.

"Well, these are the uncharted territories, Pilot," John shrugged. "There are bound to be vessels that you don't know."  
"That much is true," Pilot acknowledged. "But the thing that disturbs me is that I think that they let us escape."

John's head snapped up. "You think they did what?" he crossed over to the display.

"Moya is in agreement," Pilot nodded. "We think that they let us escape."

"Crap," John swore.

"What?" Pilot looked at John.

"Can you scan these things on this workstation," John asked.

"I will send one of the D.R.D.s," Pilot told him.

"Thanks Pilot," John said. He turned back to the table and realized that something was wrong. He spun around and found Pilot staring at him. "What's the matter?"

"You said thank you," Pilot said.

"Yeah," John shrugged.

Pilot said nothing more but vanished from the communications display. John frowned at the empty display. He heard the D.R.D. enter the bay and watched it as it checked all the items he had recovered from the pod.

Aeryn walked into the bay.

"You're still in here?" she asked.

"Yep," John answered as he continued studying the D.R.D.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Playing a hunch," John replied.

"Ugh!" Aeryn groaned.

"Hey," John looked over at her. "Don't knock it."

"I don't understand a word you're saying Crichton," Aeryn grumbled.

"I know," John smiled. "Look, we got away too easily from those people who were hunting us. So easy that even Moya and Pilot think so as well."  
"Pilot didn't say anything to me," Aeryn frowned.

"We talk," John looked at her.

"Fine," Aeryn leaned against another table.

John waited for a few seconds as Aeryn's frown deepened.

"Well," she said impatiently.

"All right," John grinned. "The thing is that Rygel traded for something. We don't know what it is, especially since Sparky took off to hide."

"You're thinking that there's a tracking device somewhere," Aeryn surmised.

"Exactly," John agreed.

"Why not ask Rygel," Aeryn suggested.

"Did you not get the part where Sparky's hiding from us?" John frowned.

"Oh I got that part," Aeryn said. "We can ask Pilot to locate him for us and I'll get the information out of him."  
John gaped at her. "Um, Aeryn, just how are you going to get the information out of Rygel?"

"I have my methods," Aeryn replied.

"You're not going to torture him!" John cried.

"You are a fine one to be upset," Aeryn's eyes narrowed at him. "You're the one who was ready to flush him out of the airlock."

"I wouldn't have done it," John protested.

Aeryn frowned at him. "Then why threaten to do that if you're not going to do it? Do other humans make as little sense as you?"

John took a moment to consider the question, "Yes!" he answered.

Aeryn shook her head. "No wonder your people aren't getting anywhere."

John threw his head back and groaned. Suddenly the D.R.D. began whistling excitedly. Aeryn leapt forward. "I take it that's significant?" she asked.

"I think so," John agreed. "Pilot?"

The display became active again. "You were right Crichton," Pilot said. "There is a tracking device in one of the items."

"Can you disable it?" John asked.

"No," Pilot was busy punching buttons. "It appears that we're unable to get rid of it while we are still in space.

"Pilot," Aeryn spoke with a deadly calm voice. "Where is Rygel?"

"The Dominar is hiding in the main storage compartment on D level," Pilot told her.

"Do you object to me using my methods now Crichton?" Aeryn demanded.

"I will not stand in your way," John raised his hands in defeat.

"I'll get D'Argo to help me," Aeryn muttered.

John remained in the bay with the D.R.D.

"Crichton," Pilot spoke.

"Yes Pilot," John answered.

"Are they really going to kill Rygel?" he asked.

John looked over at him. "I think that they just might at this point in time," John mused.

"That will be most unfortunate," Pilot observed.

"I could always tell them not to make a mess," John teased.

Pilot looked at him for a moment. "Sometimes Crichton I'm not entirely sure how to respond to you."  
"That's okay," John grinned. "You'll get used to me. Especially with each passing day I have to accept that I'm stuck here."

"Is that so bad?" Pilot asked.

"I miss my home is all," John commented. "I miss going outside and the noise and pollution."

"Well," Pilot murmured. "Everyone misses home from time to time."

"You get to be the pilot for Moya," John stated flatly. "I know that you're tied to her."

"Yes," Pilot replied. "Our life forces are joined."

"So when one of you dies so does the other?" John looked at him.

"A ship can live on if her pilot dies," Pilot replied. "A pilot cannot do the same."

"Wow," John nodded.

"Everything has a price, Crichton, as you well have discovered," Pilot pointed out.

"I know," John sighed.

"Do you regret it?" Pilot asked.

"Sometimes," John shrugged. "But then some things are worth the risk."

"Yes," Pilot nodded. "Some things are worth the risk, but not the price."

John frowned at him. "Is something wrong?"

"They've found Rygel," Pilot observed. "Perhaps you should go ensure that they don't make too much of a mess."

John arched an eyebrow but did as Pilot asked. He left the bay and walked towards level D. He found Rygel attempting to bite D'Argo but it was useless. Aeryn had managed to grip his ears and Rygel howled.

"Crichton!" Rygel pleaded. "You can't let them do this to me."  
"What did you want from them?" John asked.

"I was buying maps," Rygel grunted. "I knew that none of you would be willing to do what it takes to get the information that we need."

"We've tried to get maps before," D'Argo said. "That didn't work out so well."  
"These were different," Rygel pleaded. "I was able to use my position to negotiate."

"What position?" Aeryn pulled on his ears.

"I am a Dominar!" Rygel roared.

"Didn't they overthrow your ass?" John asked.

"It would appear that they were justified in that course of action," D'Argo added.

"You insult me," Rygel sputtered.

"You stole from all of us," Aeryn pointed out.

"They weren't really interested in most of our stuff," Rygel shrieked as Aeryn applied more pressure to his ear.

"What were they interested in?" D'Argo demanded.

"Well," Rygel looked past them.

John frowned as he turned and caught Zhann watching with avid interest.

"Yes," she came forward. "What was it that interested them?"

"It was me," Rygel said. "I was of interest to them."

"Oh," Aeryn smiled. "You were of interest to them." She yanked his ear hard. "Don't lie to us anymore Rygel!"

"Or you'll what?" Rygel demanded.

"Or I'll start yanking parts that won't stand up to it," Aeryn smiled.

Rygel chortled. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Yes she would," D'Argo insisted. "I'll even lend her the knife to cut it off."

John's eyes widened as he realized that they threatened Rygel with castration. Rygel wriggled uncomfortably. "Well?" Aeryn demanded.

"Zhann," Rygel said. "It's Zhann they want."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zhann nodded. She didn't appear to be surprised by the statement. Aeryn released Rygel.

"Zhann?" she frowned.

"We were all guilty of our crimes," Zhann smiled. "Mine were particularly heinous."

"They're bounty hunters?" John cried. "We've got to deal with bounty hunters now?"

"More than likely blood hunters," D'Argo stated. "Rygel gave them our things, which means that they have our scent."

"They're not blood hunters," Zhann disagreed.

"You recognized the ships," John guessed.

"Yes," Zhann admitted. "They are Delvian Security Forces."

Aeryn's eyes widened. "Are you certain Zhann?"

"Yes," Zhann nodded. "John is right. I recognized the ships."

"That's just great," D'Argo snarled. "All the more reason to kill him."

"No," John spoke up. "We don't have to kill Rygel."  
"No?" Aeryn frowned.

"No," John grinned. "Pilot!"

"Yes," Pilot answered.

"When you said that the device couldn't be got rid of in space. Could we take it to the surface of a planet?"

"That might work," Pilot surmised.

"How are we going to do that?" D'Argo demanded. He looked down at Rygel.

"Oh no," Rygel shuddered. "I most certainly will not do that!"

"Oh yes," Aeryn tugged on his ear even harder than before. "You got us into this, and you're going to get us out of this."

"Why not turn the blue…" Rygel trailed off.

"Rygel?" Zhann prompted.

"Nothing," Rygel muttered. "The maps probably don't even work."

"On the contrary Dominar," Pilot interjected. "They work very well."  
"They do?" D'Argo was surprised.

"Yes," Pilot nodded. "That is the tracking device."

John suppressed the urge to laugh. Zhann's composure faltered for a second and then returned to its calm mask.

"Well," John murmured. "That's good to know."

"So they recognized Zhann's stuff," Aeryn stated.

"And now they're chasing us," John finished.

"Great," D'Argo sighed. "More people chasing us. Rygel couldn't you control yourself?"  
"I'm still a Dominar," Rygel puffed.

"Soon to be a dead one, if you don't fix this," Aeryn warned.

"This is fun," John said. "Come on Sparky, we're going to find another planet."

"Which would you suggest?" Pilot asked.

"One that is very inhabited," John suggested.

"Is that wise?" Zhann asked.

"Actually," Aeryn spoke up. "That's probably the best place to pass it off to someone else."  
"Exactly," John grinned.

"It worries me when the two of you start agreeing," D'Argo commented.

"Why?" John stared at him.  
"Because when you start making sense, I have to make sure that my weapons are fully charged," D'Argo answered.

"I'm confused," John shook his head. "Is that a compliment?"

"What is a compliment?" D'Argo asked.

"Never mind," John replied. "Let's go Pilot. How soon before Moya can starburst?"  
"Actually she's ready now," Pilot said.  
"I thought Moya needed time to recharge?" Aeryn spoke.

"Usually," Pilot confirmed. "But since the ships are now approaching, Moya would prefer to leave. Immediately."

"Good idea," John readily agreed.

"Starburst in five, four…" Pilot counted down.

The ship generated the energy pulse and made the jump. They emerged into regular space and found themselves near a populated system. Pilot maneuvered Moya into position so that the others could get a closer look at the planet. It was a Commerce planet, which meant that it was perfect for their plan to work or fail miserably.

John stared at the planet from the main viewer. Zhann approached him wearing her traveling cloak. John studied her for a moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" John demanded.  
"I'm going to the surface with you," Zhann replied.

"May I remind you that it's you they're after," John snapped.

"There is no need to be so upset John," Zhann demurred.

"No need!" John's eyes bulged.

"Yes," Zhann insisted.

The vein in the center of his forehead throbbed. "Zhann, these people are out to kill you."

"As I said John," Zhann sighed. "I am guilty of my crimes. I was not wrongfully imprisoned."

"You paid the price for your actions," John nodded. "Is that it?"  
"Yes," Zhann agreed.  
"Did you expect your people to turn you over to the Peace Keepers?" John demanded.

"They felt that it was a fitting punishment," Zhann said.

"I don't get your people," John murmured.

"There is nothing to get John," Zhann reasoned. "We are not from the species."  
"Yeah," John agreed. "That makes perfect sense when you put it like that."  
"I get the feeling that you're not saying what you mean," Zhann observed.

"That part is true," John said.

"What is it John?" Zhann asked.

"You're not fooling me," John whispered. "I'm not letting you go that easily either."

"Why John," Zhann smiled. "You care."  
John stared at her for a moment. "You're the only one who has any patience with me. Of course I care."  
"I see," Zhann's smile grew wider.

John turned away from her as he realized that he had revealed far more than he had intended.

D'Argo chose that moment to meet up with them. He stopped and stared at Zhann.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the surface," Zhann said in that placid tone of voice of hers.

D'Argo's response was a stream of Luxan epithet that had Zhann's eyes widen at him. Aeryn entered at that moment and stopped.

"Is he going into a rage?" she asked.

"Sort of," John smiled at her. "Zhann's coming to the surface with us."  
"Oh no she's not," Aeryn shook her head. "Those hunters are after her. We can't run the risk of a firefight on this planet. We'll have the Peacekeepers after us next."

"Oh, ye of little faith," John teased her.

Aeryn scowled at him.

"You know," John leaned forward. "You keep scowling like that and I think that you're going to have wrinkles."

Aeryn rubbed her forehead, "Zhann, you're staying here."

"I am not," Zhann said. "Look, it's quite simple. If I remain here, I'll simply get into a pod and surrender myself to them once they show up."

John's eyebrows shot up at that statement. Aeryn and D'Argo stared at her with open mouths.

"What the frell are you waiting in here for?" Rygel entered the chamber.

"You," Zhann answered.

"Me?" Rygel frowned.

"Yes, Rygel," Zhann continued. "You have proven to be completely untrustworthy. So we shall all travel to the surface with you and ensure that you keep your end of the bargain."  
"I didn't bargain for this," Rygel sputtered.

"No," Zhann agreed. "But when you stole from us and set those Delvian Security Forces after us, you ended up with this as the consequence."

Rygel huffed and turned his chair to exit the chamber. Zhann followed him with John behind her. He heard when D'Argo and Aeryn did the same. He checked his holster and assured himself that Winona was fully charged for he had a feeling that they were going to need it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pod approached the surface of the planet rapidly. Aeryn steered the controls while D'Argo kept an eye on all approaching vessels. John frowned as he studied Zhann for she sat calmly and prayed. He knew that she must have been frightened but she gave nothing away in her expression. John watched as the planet drew closer and marveled at how much he had adjusted to the changes in his life. He would never have thought that he would be living in space aboard a ship that was actually alive.

It was a thought that hadn't actually disturbed him that much because he knew that as a human he had a tendency to name inanimate objects, however, Moya wasn't an inanimate object she was a living ship. He ran his hand over the handle of Winona. He wondered what faced them on the surface. Aeryn began the landing procedures as she docked on the surface. D'Argo stood and held onto Rygel's chair.

"We're going to find the first trader and get rid of it," D'Argo hissed.

Rygel bristled. "If we're trading it, then we should get something good for it."

"No Rygel," Aeryn countered. "We're not running the risk of being stuck with the device."

"Will the person who gets it be harmed by the other Delvians?" John asked.

"No John," Zhann answered. "They will simply take it from the person and try to figure out how they can get it near us again."

"How enlightened of them," John murmured.

"My people are very enlightened, John," Zhann frowned.

"I see," John nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Aeryn said irritably.

John arched an eyebrow and followed her out of the pod.

The city that they landed in had several markets. Aeryn and D'Argo went to the one that had the largest crowds. It would be easier to get rid of the tracking device here than at a smaller market. John walked slowly behind Zhann who had pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. He noted the stares that he and Aeryn garnered but he had long realized that they believed them both to be Sebecean. They had never heard of humans and he had learned early not to bother correcting the assumption that he was Sebecean. D'Argo was alert and glared at everyone who crossed their path. Several of the shoppers darted out of the way. The merchants eyed the group carefully.

"Good day," Aeryn spoke to one of the vendors.  
"Good day," the iridescent purple hued vendor replied.

"We're here to trade," Aeryn jerked her head at Rygel.

The vendor stared at Rygel for a moment. "We do not trade in Hynerians."

John suppressed the urge to laugh.

"We're not trading him," D'Argo spoke. "Rygel give them the map."

Rygel eyed D'Argo with something that bordered close to hatred.

The vendor took the device from Rygel. "Why part with this?"  
"Because he took things from us and that was his prize," D'Argo stated.

The vendor nodded. "I have some food stuff that could be traded for it."  
"What kind of food?" Aeryn asked.

"Food packs," the vendor reached for a box. "This is worth perhaps two crates."

"I think it's worth six," D'Argo said.

"Please for this thing?" the vendor waved its arm.

"We'll take six," D'Argo insisted.

The vendor shook his head.

"This vendor knows that it's worth twelve of those crates," Rygel spoke up.

The vendor glanced at Rygel and smiled. John steeled himself from the revulsion he felt.

"Six it is," the vendor said.

The vendor placed six of the crates on the table just before its stall. Aeryn ripped off the lids and checked each crate. The vendor said nothing. D'Argo handed two crates to Aeryn while he took two.

"Crichton grab those two," he said. "Grab Rygel," he said to Zhann.

They returned to the pod and loaded the crates when John frowned. He turned and saw Rygel but no Zhann.

"Sparky!" John yelled. "Where's Zhann?"

Rygel turned around. "She was right behind me," he appeared confused.

"Damn!" John swore.

He ran out of the pod and down the walkway. He spotted her cloaked figure returning to the market. He increased his speed and caught her from behind pushing her into the nearest wall.

"They're here John," she told him.

"So what?" John demanded. "You're going to hand yourself over to them?"  
"Yes," Zhann said. "They'll let you go."  
"I doubt that Zhann," John argued.

"What does she think she's doing?" Aeryn demanded.  
"She was going to surrender herself to them so that we could escape," John told her.

D'Argo blew his breath out.

"Wait a minute," John looked at them. "You left Sparky alone in the pod? He'll take off without us."  
"Not without the main ignition crystal," Aeryn held up a pink and blue crystal.

"You removed it?" John was surprised.

"Of course," Aeryn shrugged.

"Well we should head back," D'Argo said.

John pulled Zhann forward.

"Pau Zota Zhann," a voice called.

All four of them froze.

"Surrender," the voice repeated.

D'Argo turned to face them. "Who are you speaking of?" he demanded.

"The female," the voice said.

Aeryn turned and smiled at them. "My name's not… whatever you just said."  
"We know that she is here," the voice continued. "We have her on our scanner."  
John briefly shut his eyes. They would of course have those things with them. John spun as well and saw people who resembled Zhann. However, there was no kindness in their eyes as existed in hers.

"The priestess must come with us now," the Delvian said.

"And if she refuses?" John asked.

The pulse rifle was raised and aimed directly for John's chest.

"I thought you said that your people were peaceful," Aeryn commented.

"We are known for the occasional outburst of violence," Zhann replied. "However it is discouraged."  
"Well, so long as it is," Aeryn quipped.

"What do we do now?" John demanded.

"Aeryn and I will take care of this," D'Argo pronounced.

"There are four of them," John hissed.

"There are ten," Aeryn corrected.

"Oh well, that makes it better then doesn't it?" John scoffed.

"Move," D'Argo ordered.

John pulled Zhann out of the way while D'Argo and Aeryn opened fire. Zhann gasped as the pulse blasts flew past their heads. John pulled her further around the wall while Aeryn and D'Argo continued to fire as they retreated to their position. D'Argo threw tables around them to form a barricade while Aeryn continued firing. The Delvian Security Forces were skilled with the pulse weapons.

"They are well trained," Aeryn commented as she continued firing.

"Yes," Zhann acknowledged.

"How are we getting out of this?" John looked around them for an exit. Then he saw it, a hole in the wall that they could fit through. "Look, let's go that way."  
"No," D'Argo said.

"This is no time for Luxan macho crap," John huffed. "Let's get to the pod and away from here. They can't track Moya once she starbursts."

"Go," D'Argo relented.

John pulled Zhann through the opening and ran with her in the direction of the pod. Rygel waited just inside the open door and was not pleased. Aeryn and D'Argo soon followed. John laid down cover fire while Aeryn fixed the pod. The pod powered on and D'Argo pushed the button to seal the door. The pod reacted to the shocks of pulse weapons fire.  
"Aeryn!" John called.

"Be quiet so that I can concentrate!" Aeryn shouted.

D'Argo reached for the communications unit. "Pilot! Be ready to starburst the microt we're aboard!"

"Yes, Ka D'Argo," Pilot replied.

Moya loomed ahead as John realized that she was meeting them half – way. The docking web was deployed and the pod was brought on board. Moya initiated starburst and they made the leap through space. John leaned against the seat and sighed.

The others left the pod and went to the different areas of the ship. John walked back to his chamber. He threw himself down on the pallet.

"John," Zhann's voice broke through his thoughts.

John sat forward, "Yes Zhann?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time," John answered. "Any time."

Zhann smiled sadly and left. John sank back on the pallet but felt restless. He stood and left the chamber. He went to the tier where Pilot was located. He sank to the floor resting his head against the console. Pilot continued pressing buttons.

"Crichton," Pilot said after a few moments. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"Just felt like spending some time here, is all," John replied.

"Oh," Pilot replied although it was obvious that he didn't understand.

John chuckled.

"Crichton!" Aeryn's voice sounded.

"Yes," his eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing here?" Aeryn asked.

"Listening to the ship," John said. "You should try it."

"We have things to do," Aeryn said.

"Have the Delvian Security Forces found us?" he asked.

"No," Aeryn replied.

"Then we can just sit here for a bit and be quiet," John reached up and pulled her down.

Aeryn sat forward. "I don't see the point of that," she muttered. "Rygel is trying to claim two of the crates for his own."

"Let D'Argo and Zhann sort it out," John told her.

"D'Argo may just kill Rygel," Aeryn pointed out.

John thought for a moment, "I'm not certain that that is such a bad idea."

"If Ka D'Argo kills the Dominar I hope that he doesn't make much of a mess," Pilot interjected.

Aeryn frowned. "I don't understand you at all," she huffed. "What is the point of this quiet?"

"Quiet is the point," John said.

"This must be a human thing," she continued.

"Yes," John agreed. "It's a human thing."

Aeryn continued sitting for a few more moments. "I'm leaving," she declared.

"It's been real," John told her.

She stood and waited. "Crichton, are you seriously not going to interfere?"

"If D'Argo is on the rampage again. I'm not going to get in the middle of it," John told her. I'm remaining right here where it's safe."

"That's not…" Aeryn stopped. "Yes, it's probably safer for you here," she nodded. "Zhann and I will have to deal with this ourselves," she left the tier.

Pilot continued to push buttons on the console.

"You know I think that she likes me," John said.  
"Yes, Crichton," Pilot nodded. "I think that she likes you too."

"Yeah?" John grinned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Pilot seemed to consider for a moment. "I believe that she would have shot you already."

John chuckled. "I think that she would have at that."

The D.R.D.s continued on their duties. John rested his head against the console and sighed.

"All right Pilot," John stood.

"You're going to where the others are?" Pilot asked.

"Might as well," John shrugged. "After all, I might just decide to help D'Argo."

"Very funny, Crichton," Pilot replied. "Very funny."

John smiled and walked away from Pilot and up to where the others were busy engaged in an argument. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three solar days later John sat in the Maintenance Bay working on the injector system for his Farscape module. There were several D.R.D.s moving along the table apparently observing what he was doing. The doors opened and Aeryn walked in.

"Crichton," Aeryn called to him.

John looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"You've turned off your communications device," she told him.

"I know," John agreed.

"Well," Aeryn sighed. "I'm not a frelling messenger."

"I know, you're a big bad Peacekeeper," John nodded.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"What?" he demanded.

She glared at him and spun on her heel as she stormed out of the Maintenance Bay. John dropped the instrument he had in his hand and sighed. He hung his head for a moment and jumped to his feet and ran out of the Maintenance Bay. He spotted Aeryn not too far up the corridor.

"Aeryn!" John called to her. "Wait!"

She stopped all movement, however, her breathing was ragged as though she struggled for control.

"Yes Crichton," Aeryn gritted.

"I'm sorry," John apologized.

Aeryn faced him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," John repeated. "I apologize for not…"

"Not what?" Aeryn scowled at him.

"I simply apologize," he sighed. "What is it?"

Aeryn stared at him for a few moments as though she were trying to figure out what was going on inside of John's head.

"Pilot wants to see you," she said.

John frowned. "Pilot wants to see me?"

"Well, if you hadn't turned everything off, then he'd probably have reached you already," she snapped.

"You're right," John nodded. "I'll go talk to him now." He walked towards the nearest communications display.

"Uh, Crichton," Aeryn called after him.

He stopped.

"He wants you to go down to where he is," she told him.

John was quite intrigued by this time. "I'll go see Pilot," he told her. "Thank you."

"Sure," Aeryn shrugged.

"Aeryn where are you going?" John finally noticed that she was dressed for the surface of a planet.

"Well," Aeryn smiled at him. "If you had bothered to look out of a viewing portal, you'd realize that we're close to a planet. D'Argo thinks that we can risk a trade here."

John placed one hand on his hip. "I don't know Aeryn," John mused.

"We've got to do this," Aeryn insisted.

"Okay," John said. "I'll come with you."

"Nonsense," Aeryn scoffed. "Stay here with Zhann. D'Argo and I can pretty much handle anything."

"That's what worries me," John pointed out.

"Very funny,' Aeryn dismissed his concerns.

"Okay," John nodded. "What about Rygel?"

"What about him?" Aeryn asked.

"Well, aren't you afraid that he'll pull the same stunt that he pulled the other day," John shrugged.

"No," Aeryn shook her head. "He's all tied up." She walked away from him and disappeared around the bend of the corridor.

John stared at the empty space where she had just stood. He frowned as he wondered if they had actually tied up Rygel. He chuckled at the prospect of Rygel trussed up and sputtering about what he would love to do to them. John traveled down to the tier where Pilot was located. He approached with caution, as he wasn't quite as accustomed to the deep chasms that surrounded the walkways that had no railings at all. Pilot had explained it to John some time before when he had asked. It had to do with the fact that Moya was a living ship. The leviathans were designed to be alive. The fact that one could accommodate passengers didn't take away from the fact that they were still aboard a living being.

"Crichton," Pilot interrupted John's thoughts.

"You summoned?" John smiled at him.

"Hardly Commander," Pilot was serious.

"It's okay," John placed his hands on the console. "What's the matter?"

"It's a delicate matter," Pilot said.

"I take it," John agreed. "Wait a minute? Have Aeryn and D'Argo left for the planet already?"  
"Yes," Pilot confirmed.

"Where's Rygel?" John was curious.

Pilot pressed several buttons, "The Dominar is located in a storage container on B Level," Pilot pressed more buttons. "Apparently he is restrained."

John suppressed the smile that toyed at his lips. "Thanks Pilot."

"That is not why I called you," Pilot said.  
"I figured," John grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"It is not me," Pilot evaded.

"Pilot?" John sobered.

"It's Zhann," Pilot sighed. "Moya is very concerned about her."

"Moya?" John was stunned. "Why would Moya be concerned about her?"

"Zhann is not being herself," Pilot explained. "She's not meditating nor is she singing. She paces constantly in her chambers."  
"Moya spies on us?" John arched an eyebrow.

"It is not spying," Pilot argued. "Moya is accustomed to Zhann singing and doing certain things. She is accustomed to you tinkering in the Maintenance Bay and so on."

John considered these things for a moment. He was again reminded that they were on a living ship and that the ship had feelings. From what he could tell about Starburst it was linked to a kind of fear response. He knew that Moya could feel pain.

"She cares about her passengers," John surmised. "Okay, I'll talk to Zhann, but I don't see how it's going to do any good."

"All we ask is that you try Commander," Pilot agreed.

John waved his hand and traveled back up to where Zhann's chambers were located. He watched her through the doors and found that Moya was correct. Zhann was restless and pacing. She wasn't acting like the person he knew. John frowned at the thought that had crossed his mind. She was a person to him. He was adjusting to his changed circumstances.

"Zhann," John called her name.

"John?" she frowned.

John opened the doors and entered the chambers. It was in disarray, which disturbed him on several levels.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she demanded.

"Answering a question with another question, isn't giving me an answer," John frowned.

Zhann sat on her sleeping pallet.

"Okay," John took a seat. "You need to talk."

"I don't want to talk John," Zhann refused to meet his gaze.

"I didn't ask about what you wanted, I said that you need to talk," John pointed out.

Zhann turned her attention to him. "You cannot help me," she whispered.

"I can try," he told her.

Zhann shook her head. "I need to concentrate," she wrung her hands.   
"The Delvians we ran into scared you," John guessed.

"They are not known for giving up easily," Zhann smiled.

"What did you do?" John asked.  
"I won't tell you," Zhann shook her head.

"Fair enough," John assured her. "But you're having trouble right now."

"Yes," Zhann admitted. She frowned and looked at him.

"What?" John sensed her confusion.

"How did you know to come?" she asked.

"Pilot called me," John explained. "Apparently Moya's concerned about you."

Zhann smiled at that thought. "Moya is a gentle being," she said.

"Who needs you too," John said.

"Who else needs me?" Zhann asked.

"I do," John grinned. "Especially now, since I'd better find Rygel and untie him."  
Zhann stood. "Rygel is tied up?"

"Aeryn and D'Argo did it before they went to the planet," John's grin widened.

"Oh by the goddess," Zhann sighed. "They shouldn't have done so."

John shrugged. "They could have shoved him out of an airlock."

Zhann stared at John for a moment. "They went to the surface of the planet?"

"Yep," John nodded.

"Is it wise to untie him?" Zhann pondered.

"I think that Sparky will be easier to deal with now than later," John suggested.

They left Zhann's chambers and proceeded to the storage bin where Rygel was trussed up. His eyes bulged in their sockets and he screamed through his gag. John pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Those!" Rygel yelled.

"Calm down, Rygel," Zhann placated.

"I will not be calm," Rygel struggled against the restraints while John untied him.

"Be still Sparky!" John ordered.

"They threatened me," Rygel sputtered.

"I threatened you," John reminded him.

Rygel scowled.

"You're all right now," Zhann said.

"They took my chair," Rygel grumbled as he stood and walked away.

John watched him and chuckled once he left the compartment.

"What is so funny John?" Zhann asked.

"I've never seen him walk before," John replied.

"Hmm," Zhann mused. "Pilot, how long until Aeryn and D'Argo return?"

Pilot appeared in the communications display. "Ka D'Argo and Officer Sun have just communicated that they are returning now and we should be prepared for Starburst."

"Starburst!" John's eyebrows shot up. "Come on, what they go looking for trouble?"

"More likely, trouble is looking for them," Zhann sighed.

John stared at her for a moment. He had a sinking feeling that she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John ran quickly to the main viewer and watched the pod as it approached rapidly. Aeryn's voice came in over the communications system.

"Pilot!" she called. "We need to move quickly."

"As soon as you are aboard Officer Sun, we shall initiate Starburst," Pilot told her.

"Coming aboard now," she told him.

John grabbed the nearest console as Moya entered Starburst. When she had reemerged into normal space John looked up and saw both D'Argo and Aeryn enter the main command area.

"Had fun on the surface?" John asked.

"Define fun," D'Argo retorted.

"There were Peace Keeper patrols along with more of the Delvians," Aeryn told him.

"Great," John sighed. "They're really out to recapture her aren't they?"

"Crais isn't exactly giving up either," Aeryn pointed out.

"Yeah," John admitted.

"That doesn't help us," D'Argo snarled.

"Pilot where are we?" Aeryn asked.

"We are just outside of a system called Minkara," Pilot told them.

"I thought this was the uncharted territories," John frowned.

"It doesn't mean that others don't know the names of places Crichton," D'Argo scoffed.

"Actually," Pilot interjected. "There is a beacon announcing the name of the system."  
"What?" They said in unison.

"Yes," Pilot nodded. "In fact they are instructing us to hove to for inspection."

"Inspection?" D'Argo frowned. "What are they inspecting us for?"

"They won't say, Ka D'Argo," Pilot responded.

"Well, then let's leave Pilot," Aeryn suggested.

"I can't do that Officer Sun," Pilot continued.

"Why not?" John demanded.

"Because they have immobilized us," Pilot explained.

"Frell!" Aeryn shouted.

"Pilot you should have told us this before!" D'Argo shouted.

"It would have been impossible since neither Moya nor I had any way of knowing that this thing was present before we came here," Pilot told them.

D'Argo began cursing and John leaned against the console and laughed. Aeryn stared at him as though he had finally taken leave of all of his senses.

"Commander?" Pilot stared at him.

"It's all right," John waved his hand. "It's always gonna be something."

John left the command area and walked to the Maintenance Bay. He began sorting through the things on the worktable. Aeryn came into the room.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Aeryn demanded.

"What are we going to do Aeryn?" John looked at her. "We don't know who these Mink…whatever…are."

"We don't surrender," Aeryn told him.

"Are we going to pretend to be Peace Keepers lost?" John glared at her.

Aeryn smiled at him and John swore.

"What exactly does that mean Crichton?" she continued smiling. "I don't think the translator microbes got all of that."

John stormed out of the Maintenance Bay and nearly knocked Zhann over. He grabbed her as she balanced herself.

"Where are you going John?" Zhann asked.

"I'm sorry," John murmured.  
"Crichton!" Aeryn's voice sounded behind them.

"No," John spun and faced her.

"What are you planning this time?" Zhann appeared nervous.

"She wants to pretend to be Peace Keepers," John told her.

"It'll work," Aeryn insisted.

"It won't work," John argued. "I'll tell you why it won't work, because there's nothing on this ship that resembles a Command Carrier!"

"You're getting over – excited," Aeryn observed.

D'Argo appeared along the corridor. "We have to do something about these Minks," he said.

John frowned at the statement.

Zhann sighed. "So we're going to have to deal with more people."

"Yes," Aeryn nodded. "We can be on a covert mission. Pretend to be a ship of escaped fugitives."

"We are a ship of escaped fugitives!" John roared.

"Therefore the plan will work, because we're not lying," D'Argo agreed.

John stared at Zhann, "You know this is a bad idea."

"It seems to be the only one that we have John," Zhann shrugged.

John rubbed his forehead. "You're forgetting that they might not be too friendly to Sebeceans. We've encountered that before."

"Aren't you the one who's always hopeful?" Aeryn pointed out.

"We don't have much of a choice," D'Argo interjected. "We are still unable to move and they will be here in a few microts."

John groaned. "What are you going to say about them?" indicating Zhann and D'Argo.

"I'll think of something," Aeryn smiled.

"Oh dear," Zhann sighed.

John arched an eyebrow and followed Aeryn down the corridor. She was headed to Rygel's quarters.

Rygel was seated in his chair eating when the door opened.

"I don't recall inviting anyone to come in here," Rygel snapped.

"We don't have a lot of time Sparky," John said. "Just cooperate."

"What is it now?" Rygel stared at Aeryn suspiciously.

"We're stuck," John told him.

"Yes," Rygel replied. "I saw that."

"We're going to be boarded Rygel," Aeryn glared at him.

"So," Rygel returned the glare.

"So," Aeryn continued. "We need you to pretend that you are important."

"I am important," Rygel puffed.

"Yes Dominar," Aeryn answered.

John's eyebrow arched. "That's your plan!" he scoffed. "We're going to worship Sparky here!"

"It's the only way Crichton," Aeryn snapped.

John shook his head and shrugged.

"Attention everyone!" Pilot's voice sounded. "We are about to be boarded."

John followed Aeryn to the docking bay. She shouldered her pulse rifle and aimed at the doors. John removed Winona from his side and aimed at the door as well.

They waited for a few moments and the doors opened. Beings encased in shiny black armor came through the doors with weapons drawn.

"Halt!" Aeryn yelled. "Identify yourself!"

"We want to know who you are," came the response from one of the armored beings.

"You have detained us here against our will," Aeryn stated. "You will identify yourself."

D'Argo entered behind them. The weapons were armed.

"We are taking control of this vessel," the one who spoke before said.

"On what authority," D'Argo demanded.

"On the Authority of the Syndicate of Minkara," came the response. "You will stand down, or your bio – mechanoid vessel will be destroyed."

John said nothing as he narrowed his gaze.  
"We are a special unit serving the Dominar," John interjected.

"What?" the one who spoke came forward.  
"We are a special unit serving the Dominar," John repeated.

"You have Royalty on board?" the question came.

"We are not saying who is on board," John said. "You will lower your weapons."

Aeryn kept her attention forward as did D'Argo.

There was the burst of radio chatter that escaped the translator microbes.

"We will release your ship," he said. "You will follow us to the nearest station."

"Fine," John agreed.

They returned through the doors and boarded their ship.

"I don't suppose we can escape now?" John whispered.

"I doubt it," Aeryn said.

"I thought so," John sighed.

This was not a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pilot maneuvered Moya into docking position with the station. John stared at it through the main viewer with increased trepidation. He glanced over at Aeryn and D'Argo but they appeared to be quite calm. Zhann stood close to him and she prayed.

"Will that help?" John asked.  
"At this point," Zhann replied. "I think it is for the best."

"Well it can't hurt," John shrugged.

"I agree," Zhann nodded.

Rygel's chair could be heard entering the command area. Rygel sat imperiously in his chair.

"We have docked with their station," Pilot announced.

"Here goes nothing," John whispered. "Come on Sparky."

Rygel squared his shoulders and they went to the airlock. Aeryn and D'Argo shouldered their weapons as the doors opened.

The armored men who had boarded Moya earlier waited behind the door. They made no attempt to disarm them, which made John more nervous. He walked in front of Rygel and was stopped by a raised hand.

"I precede the Dominar," John said.

"There is another on board," the one who had spoken to them previously said.

"That is my priest," Rygel answered. "It is unnecessary for her to accompany us."

"You have a priest?" there was a sharp tone to the question.

"I have whatever pleases me," Rygel snapped.

John held his tongue with effort.

"I see," the man nodded.

"I do not know your name," Rygel demanded. "You have managed to detain me."  
"We meant no harm," the man said. "I am called Shriga."

"Very well," Rygel responded. "Lead us."

Shriga bowed and the others followed suit. John studied them carefully, but he also realized that both Aeryn and D'Argo were assessing their opponents. He followed slowly ensuring that Winona wasn't far from his reach.

They were shown to a large antechamber and John noted that there was only a single entrance and exit to the room. He also saw that they were outgunned. Rygel hovered behind John.

"Crichton," he said quietly. "I will come in front now."

John held up his hand. "I don't think that is wise Dominar," John nodded at the armed guard.

"Humph!" Rygel replied.

John studied Shriga carefully. "What exactly are you called?" he asked.

"We are the Minkaras," Shriga answered.

"Crichton," Aeryn's voice sounded nearby. "Is something the matter?"

"I just got the willies," John told her.

"Oh," Aeryn nodded.

They heard a scuffle in the distance and Zhann was ushered into the room with them.

"What is going on?" Rygel bellowed.

"Forgive us," Shriga bowed. "But we needed the priest off the vessel."

"Whatever for?" Rygel continued.

"We must take the offensive vessel into custody," Shriga answered.

"What?" they cried in unison.

"It is unfortunate that the sentient being piloting the offensive vessel must perish with it," Shriga nodded.

"What the Hell?" John roared.

"That is my ship!" Rygel screamed.

"We will provide you with a better vessel," Shriga nodded. "We shall even give you a crew filled with slaves."

Rygel leaned back in his seat and all eyes glared at him. He tapped his fingers together.

"There would be adequate compensation?" Rygel asked.

"Dominar," Zhann hissed. "Surely you will not give up your favorite gift?"

Rygel stared at her for a moment as John held his breath.

"The priest is correct," Rygel replied. "Moya is a gift."

"The abomination has a name?" Shriga demanded.

"Abomination?" Rygel straightened.

"These vessels are not what we consider normal," Shriga replied.

"Just what is your definition of normal?" Rygel bristled.

Shriga stepped forward, "A vessel to convey people must be fully built. This thing you call Moya is an abomination."

John saw that the door was about to be closed.

"Aeryn!" he yelled.

Both D'Argo and Aeryn opened fire at the same time as John did. They forced their way through the open door and fired wildly at the controls. John glanced at the buttons and ran down a corridor.

"Crichton!" Aeryn screamed.

"Hold them off, I'm going to find their control center," John shouted in return.

He could hear D'Argo swearing loudly as he continued running and firing. He stopped at what looked like a power console and fired at everything he could. There was a warning alarm and John ran back down the corridor.

Aeryn and D'Argo were still firing while Rygel was with Zhann sheltering behind them. John managed to get around the Minkaras and continued firing, as the alarm grew louder until it was a klaxon wail. Zhann pulled Rygel with her as they managed to make it back on to Moya. She came face to face with one of the Minkaras and she slammed the soldier into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Whoa!" John cried as he came in behind her.  
"There are times when violence is necessary," Zhann replied.

John jumped out of the way as Aeryn and D'Argo scrambled to get the door closed.

"Pilot!" D'Argo screamed. "Get us away from the station!"

There was no response, however there was a jolt as Moya moved quickly and managed to starburst.

"What happened?" Zhann demanded.  
"I think I managed to make something overload," John shrugged.  
"That was dangerous," Aeryn snapped.

"Well," John glared at her. "It was your plan."

Aeryn narrowed her eyes and stormed off.

"You have a way with women," D'Argo nodded.

John merely smiled in return. D'Argo walked away.

"Well," Rygel spoke up. "I will return to my quarters."

Zhann stared at the Minkara who lay on the floor. "John," she said quietly.

"We better restrain him, and dump him the first chance we get," John told her.  
"I agree," Zhann nodded.

They dragged the unconscious soldier to a holding cell and locked him in. John frowned.

"What?" Zhann asked.

"Where's Pilot?" John stared at her.

"What?" Zhann appeared puzzled.

"Pilot!" John called. There was no answer. John turned and ran down the corridor.

"John!" Zhann called after him. But John didn't stop, he continued until he reached Pilot's section and found him splayed across the console.

"Aeryn! Get down here to where Pilot is!" John yelled into the communications unit.

"By the goddess," Zhann rushed forward to check on Pilot.

"What have they done to him?" John demanded.

"I'm not sure," Zhann shook her head.

"How did we get away?" John pressed.

"It must have been Moya," Zhann nodded. "She's alive John."

John sat on the floor as he fought the panic that welled up inside him. Aeryn entered the tier and stopped at the sight in front of her.

"What the frell?" she cried.

"We are in trouble," Zhann told her.

"I can see that," she agreed.

"Crichton!" D'Argo's voice came over the communications unit.

"Yes," John answered.  
"I think that you better get here," D'Argo told him.

"Pilot's injured," John said. "We have to help him."

"We've got bigger problems than that!" D'Argo replied.

John glanced at Aeryn who stopped in mid – action. She nodded and John turned to leave the tier. He looked back and saw Zhann cradling Pilot's head while Aeryn checked for damage. He sighed as he walked to D'Argo's location then he stopped as he realized that D'Argo hadn't told him where he was.

"D'Argo where the hell are you?" John demanded.

"I'm on the command deck," D'Argo replied.

A chill ran down John's spine. He ran quickly up to the level where he found D'Argo staring at the viewer. They were near a giant star that appeared to be on the verge of a supernova.

"This is bad," John said.  
"We need to move from here," D'Argo said.

"Why did Moya come here?" John wondered.  
"She went where Pilot pointed her," D'Argo snapped.

"No," John shook his head. "Pilot's injured. It was Moya who made the jump."

D'Argo swore. "She made an instinctive jump. One of us will have to pilot the ship for her."

"One of us?" John shook his head.

"Yes," D'Argo nodded. "We have no way of communicating with her."

"Can she survive what's happening here?" John asked.  
"I have no idea," D'Argo sighed. "We need to get moving."  
"And we have that soldier locked up," John added.

"Right," D'Argo nodded. "Any ideas?"

"D.R.D." John suggested.

D'Argo stared at him oddly. John shrugged his shoulders and found the D.R.D. he had nicknamed in his head as Blue, since it still had the blue tape on it that he had used when he first came on board.

"Moya," John knelt. "If you can understand me, we need to starburst away from here now."

"That's not going to work," D'Argo said.

Moya lurched forward as she engaged starburst. They entered normal space a few moments later.

"I don't believe it," D'Argo whispered.

"Neither do I," John agreed. "Neither do I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John stared at the unconscious Pilot while Aeryn and Zhann continued to examine him.

"Frell!" Aeryn cried.

"What happened?" John stood straighter.

"We can't rouse him," Aeryn shook her head.

"It must be some form of poison," Zhann mused.

"Why don't we ask our pal in the holding cell?" John suggested.

"I doubt he'll speak," Aeryn replied. "Besides we have to figure out how to fly Moya in the interim."

"Well, you're the pilot," John said.

Aeryn shot him a withering glance.

"We have to move Pilot," Zhann sighed.  
"Is that wise?" John asked

"Regardless, John," Zhann replied. "We have to move him."

"Do you think they did this to make his death easier?" John pondered.

"I don't know what they think," Zhann turned to him. "Perhaps you should question the soldier in the holding cell."

John nodded and left the tier.

He walked slowly along the corridor and came face to face with Rygel. John arched an eyebrow.

"Planning on jumping ship?" John asked.

"Of course not Crichton," Rygel huffed. "I simply want to know what's to be done now?"

"Done now?" John pressed him.

"With no pilot for Moya," Rygel glared at him.

"Oh," John nodded. "I think that Aeryn and Zhann are working on that."

Rygel's eyes bulged slightly. "You left the Peace Keeper and the Priest to fix it?"

John smirked, "Yeah."

Rygel turned his chair and moved away from John. John chuckled at the sight of the outraged Rygel.

"You know," D'Argo spoke from behind. "He may have a point."

"You like Zhann," John reminded him.

"I didn't say no," D'Argo agreed. "But leaving those two to sort it out."

"Come on D'Argo," John faced him. "This is the modern age. Women can do everything men can do."

"Sometimes the things you say make no sense," D'Argo muttered.

"I know," John agreed. "It's the whole human culture thing. Let's go see what our pal has to say."

"Pal?" D'Argo frowned.

"The soldier," John explained.

"Right," D'Argo nodded.

They walked to the holding cell where they found the soldier seated on the floor.

There were several D.R.D.s surrounding the cell. John stared at them with interest. D'Argo stopped and stared at John.

"Crichton?" D'Argo asked.

"Why are the D.R.D.s here?" John asked.

"They're everywhere," D'Argo snapped.

"No," John shook his head. "They're not acting the way that would normally act."

D'Argo stared at the D.R.D.s and frowned. He pressed the button that opened the cell door, but the soldier did not move.

"Perhaps it would be better if Aeryn were with me," D'Argo said.

"Why?" John demanded.

"There may be things that you might object to," D'Argo replied.

John stared at him. "We're all in this together."  
"Yes," D'Argo agreed. "But we also know that you're more scientist than soldier. This requires soldiers."

John exhaled, "I'm staying."

D'Argo stared at him and nodded. "Don't interfere," he warned.

John stepped back and noted that Rygel was hovering nearby. Rygel shook his head as he came forward.

"Dominar," D'Argo's tone was icy. "I would recommend that you not stay here."

"I am the ruler of over a billion subjects," Rygel huffed. "I have overseen my share of interrogations."

D'Argo appeared incredulous.

"Just stay put Sparky, and let the big guy handle this," John placed his hand on Rygel's chair.

Rygel remained quiet.

The communications system chirped. "John?" Zhann's voice sounded.

"Go ahead Zhann," John replied.

"Have you got anywhere yet?" she asked.

"We've not started yet," John told her.

"Pilot's vitals are failing," Zhann explained. "Aeryn's on her way up."

"Oh great," John sighed.

"John?" Zhann appeared concerned.  
"Don't worry about it," John told her. "I'll be down to help you when Aeryn gets here."

"I don't know how much help you can be John," Zhann answered. "There's nothing I can do unless I find out what kind of poison they used on him."

"Got it," John lowered his head.

"We go to work now," D'Argo said.

John's head snapped up as he heard the blow land on the seated soldier. He didn't flinch, however, Rygel did.

Aeryn entered the cell and stood beside John.

"I see that it has begun," she murmured.

"Yes," John agreed. "Wouldn't it be easier to ask?"

"D'Argo," Aeryn spoke. "Have you asked him to tell you what they did to Pilot?"  
"I'm asking," D'Argo replied. "But he's not answering."

"Is he breathing?" Rygel asked.

A D.R.D. darted forward and administered a pulse shock. John jumped back as did the others. The soldier screamed in pain.

"Well," D'Argo turned to them. "That answers that question."

"They've been torturing him!" John exclaimed.

"Not them," Aeryn corrected. "Moya."

John felt his head spin. He fought to keep his breath and grabbed onto the bars of the cell to remain upright. He felt when he was dragged out of the cell and shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Aeryn demanded.

"I think so," John felt his lungs working again. "What happened?"

"Moya," D'Argo explained. "John, grab a D.R.D. and ask her to stop. Tell her that we'll handle this."

John stared at him for a moment and nodded in agreement. He walked to one of the D.R.D.s and lay on the floor. "Moya," he said.

The D.R.D. focused on him. John smiled at it. "Moya, we'll deal with the soldier. We'll fix Pilot."

The D.R.D. began writing on the floor. John stared at it and realized that it was in English. Moya was using his language.

'_And if you can't?'_ the message read.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We've got out of worse spots. You know us. Trust us."

The D.R.D. remained immobile. Then the others left the cell and the soldier's body lay prone on the floor. The D.R.D. began writing again. _'You have one arn.'_ The D.R.D retreated down the corridor. John rose from the floor.

"Well?" D'Argo demanded.

"We have an arn," John told him. "She's giving us one arn."

"Great," Aeryn replied.

"One arn it is," D'Argo squared his shoulders and re-entered the cell. He grasped the Minkara soldier and dragged him from the cell. D'Argo knelt and forcibly removed the helmet and dropped it on the floor. He stared at the unconscious Minkara and cursed. Rygel stared in stunned silence as Aeryn physically balked at the sight. John grabbed the communications button.

"Zhann," he called.

"Yes John," Zhann replied.

"You're needed up here at once," John told her.

"Very well," Zhann answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doors opened and Zhann entered the corridor. John was leaning against a bulkhead while D'Argo and Aeryn stared at the still unconscious Minkara. Zhann got a good look at him.

"By the goddess," she whispered.

"It's a kick in the head," John agreed.

"Is that another human saying?" Aeryn glared at him.

"Yep," John smiled. "Come on, you can't say that this doesn't change things."

"Who are they Aeryn?" Zhann asked.

"That's what we're hoping you can tell us," Aeryn replied. "Of course bear in mind that Moya has given us an arn to figure out what they did to Pilot."

"An arn?" Zhann turned to John puzzled.  
"She used the D.R.D.s to torture the Minkara," John explained.

Zhann frowned at that bit of information. "There is no time to lose," she nodded. "Bring him to my lab."

D'Argo hoisted the unconscious Minkara over his shoulder and they all followed Zhann to her lab. John stared at the assortment of trays in the lab as D'Argo dumped the Minkara on the table. Aeryn remained silent for the entire time, as did Rygel.

"This will certainly be interesting," D'Argo stared at the Minkara.

"I'll have my results quickly," Zhann said.

"There's no need," Aeryn spoke.

"What?" John turned to her.

"These Minkaras are obviously Sebecean," she continued.

"You thought I was Sebecean," John reminded her.

"Yes," Aeryn agreed. "However, they most likely are."

"Not all Sebeceans are Peace Keepers," Zhann mused.

"No," Aeryn grimaced. "There have been sects who have turned their back on the way our society is run. These must be one of them."  
"Why destroy Leviathans?" John pressed.  
"Because," D'Argo stared at Aeryn, "Leviathans are being used by the Peace Keepers as transport ships."

"Can you figure out what kind of poison they'd use?" John brightened.

"We don't acknowledge those who leave," Aeryn explained.

"But it stands to reason that the poisons that Peace Keepers would use would not be far from the ones that they would use," Zhann suggested.

"We don't have much time," Rygel interjected.

They all stared at Rygel and he huffed.

"Think Aeryn," John said. "We don't want Moya any more pissed off than she is at the moment."

A D.R.D. hovered in the doorway and John rubbed his eyes.

"I can't," Aeryn said. "If Peace Keepers wanted to kill Pilot they would have simply shot him."

"These are trying to be…" Zhann trailed off.

"What?" John's head snapped in her direction.

"I may just have it," she nodded.

"Zhann, the rest of the class would like to know," John told her.

Zhann moved swiftly to her shelves and began mixing herbs. John watched fascinated as she concocted a potion of some kind. She walked calmly past them.

"Zhann!" John followed her.

"There's no guarantee that this will work," she said.

John nodded.

They approached Pilot who was still passed out on the controls. Zhann removed the stopper from the vial and she waved it under his nose. Pilot's eyes opened and Zhann poured the contents down his throat. Pilot coughed.

"Pilot," John placed his hand on his head.

"Commander," he said weakly. "What happened?"

"We almost lost you," Zhann replied.

"It's good to have you back," D'Argo said.

"Agreed," Aeryn chimed in.

John smiled as he continued to rub Pilot's head.

"I feel," Pilot stopped.

"It's okay," Zhann said. "You need to rest a bit. Even Moya will be pleased that you are well."

The engines came alive and starburst was initiated. John stared at Aeryn who was also stunned.

"What?" D'Argo yelled.

"Rygel!" John yelled into the communications device.

"I didn't do anything," Rygel answered.

"What happened?" D'Argo demanded.

"Pilot is better I take it," Rygel responded.

"How did you know?" Aeryn wondered.

"Moya used the starburst," Rygel said cryptically.

"What?" John looked at the others.

"Perhaps we should go up there and find out," D'Argo placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"Pilot, feel better," John ordered.

"I shall try," Pilot assured him.

Aeryn walked ahead of both John and D'Argo. They quickly moved to Zhann's lab where they had left the unconscious Minkara, however he was not there. John frowned while D'Argo swore.

"Where is he?" Aeryn demanded.

"Rygel," D'Argo spat.

"I did nothing," Rygel appeared from behind the door.

"What happened?" John demanded.

"Ask Moya," Rygel replied.

"We're asking you," D'Argo snarled.

"A few microns ago the D.R.D.s administered something and woke him up. Then they led him down the corridor and out an open airlock," Rygel explained.

John leaned against the table while the others stared at Rygel.

"Then she initiated starburst," John finished.

"Yes," Rygel nodded. "I shall be in my chambers."

John watched as Rygel left.

"Well, that's that then," Aeryn nodded.

"It would appear so," D'Argo agreed.

They left John in Zhann's lab. John lowered his head and felt a D.R.D. nudge his foot. He looked down at it and saw that it was the one he called Blue.

"Give me time," he whispered.

The D.R.D. left the lab.

A few arns later John stood on the observation deck with his tape recorder in hand.

"Hey D.K.," John began. "It just gets crazier in this place. I really miss home and the good news is that we've made more new enemies. The bad news is that Moya can be dangerous when she's pissed," he stopped the tape and rested the tape recorder against his forehead.

"I thought you would be out here," Zhann's voice came from behind.

John turned and faced her. "Zhann," he smiled.

"Does that help?" she indicated the tape recorder.

"A little bit," John shrugged.

"Something disturbs you, John," she said quietly.

"The list is extensive," John chuckled.

"I'm listening," Zhann folded her hands.

"Doesn't it bother that Moya killed that Minkara?" John demanded.

"All beings are capable of violence, John," Zhann shrugged. "In this case I suspect that it was born out of fear."

"Fear?" John frowned.  
"Why else is anyone violent?" Zhann replied.

"Crichton," Aeryn appeared on the deck. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," John shook his head. "What is it?"

"Pilot wants you," she said.

John arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Aeryn demanded.

"No anger at being messenger girl?" John taunted.

Aeryn rolled her eyes and stalked off. Zhann chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"You're fortunate that she likes you," Zhann observed.

"Yeah," John grinned. "I've been told that."

He left Zhann on the observation deck and went down to see Pilot.

There were far more D.R.D.s than normal, but John realized that it was simply Moya's way of keeping track of Pilot.

"Hey," John called.

"Ah, Commander," Pilot greeted him.

"Feeling better?" John asked.

"Yes," Pilot nodded. "Moya has told me what you did."

"Did she say what she did?" John questioned.

Pilot appeared uncomfortable. "Yes, she told me."

"Pilot," John sighed.

"You have to understand Commander, that she was afraid," Pilot explained.

"Afraid?" John rested a hand on his hip.

"Leviathans always have people who live on them," Pilot sighed. "They are peaceful, but they are solitary. The people who live on them are a way of company. When a Leviathan gets old, everyone leaves and the Leviathan with his or her pilot will stay to die. It is acceptable and understandable."

"But Moya," John prodded.

"Moya is quite young," Pilot continued. "She was faced with the prospect of being left alone and it terrified her. So she acted accordingly."

"She's alive," John murmured.

"Yes," Pilot agreed. "She is very much alive and cares for everyone who stays on board. Even the Dominar."

John felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, well, Sparky does have is uses."

"Will you be all right Commander?" Pilot asked.

"Of course," John nodded. "Thank you, Pilot."

"Don't thank me," Pilot said. "Moya wanted you to understand."

John nodded and walked away from Pilot. He headed to the Maintenance Bay where his things were located. He found D'Argo there.

"Is everything all right?" John asked.

"I find that it is not," D'Argo sighed.

"Well what are two more sets of people after us," John shrugged.

D'Argo chuckled. "Actually what's disturbing is what Moya did," he sobered.

"Yeah," John nodded. "You know, people where I come from always want to have excitement and adventure in their lives."

"Really?" D'Argo stared at him.

"Yeah," John shook his head. "Right now, I'd give anything to have an ordinary life."

"Perhaps it is not meant to be," D'Argo said.

"Perhaps," John agreed.

D'Argo walked away from John, leaving him to his thoughts. John picked up the tape recorder and pressed the button.

"Okay, D.K. it's like this, I miss being home. But here I am living a life that I would never have dreamed. I guess they were right, be careful about what you wish for. I miss you pal. I hope to see you soon," John ended the tape.

The End.


End file.
